1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to testing apparatus and methods of making precise thermal performance measurements of thermal insulation specimens, and more specifically to testing specimens across a wide range of pressures and temperatures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In today's world of increasing demands for energy and energy efficiency, the use of cryogenics and refrigeration is taking on a more and more significant role in areas including transportation, building construction, electrical power, manufacturing, food processing, pharmaceuticals, and others. To protect storage tanks, transfer lines, and other process system equipment from heat energy, high-performance materials are needed to provide effective thermal insulation to a degree that can be reasonably obtained. Complete and accurate thermal characterization of the insulation material or structural component (e.g., performance attributes of the material such as thermal conductivity and heat flux) are key aspects in designing efficient and effective low-maintenance systems and devices for sub-ambient temperature applications such as refrigeration and cryogenics.